No fue un error
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Las casualidades no existen, todo forma parte de un plan más complejo y elaborado en donde interviene el destino, y un error puede ser la puerta a algo maravilloso... Minific ñoño y fangirlsesco, regalo para Sanae 82. Izawa x Berenice.


**No fue un error.**

**(Un fic para Bere).**

Berenice, una chica de rizado cabello negro y ojos color miel, se sentó a esperar a que partiera el vuelo que la llevaría de regreso a México, después de pasar unas vacaciones maravillosas en Japón. Después de tres semanas, Bere había conocido el país del Sol Naciente de arriba abajo y se sentía feliz. Sin embargo, su visita tenía un toque entre amargo y dulce, porque conoció a un muchacho que habría de cambiarle la vida, y que sin embargo, no volvería a ver jamás... Bere suspiró. La vida daba muchas vueltas y la de ella había dado una muy drástica...

No fue precisamente el encuentro más romántico, ni el más afortunado. Fue en Tokio, Berenice estaba tratando de destrabar el cierre de su bolsa de mano, y no se fijó que justo delante de ella había una coladera destapada. Ella trastabilló y entonces su pie se atoró en la fosa abierta, cayéndose de bruces y golpeándose la rodilla de la pierna que tenía libre. El bolso de Bere cayó al suelo y su contenido se desparramó por todo el piso.

Demonios.- gruñó ella, desesperada.- Nada me ha salido bien los últimos días...

Los transeúntes pasaban junto a ella, sin mirarla y mucho menos intentar ayudarla. Bere refunfuñó y se dijo que en ese país todos eran unos desconsiderados. ¿Cómo demonios iba a zafar su pie de ese sitio? No lo sabía, pero de alguna forma tendría que hacerle.

¿Necesitas ayuda?.- preguntó entonces una amable voz masculina.- Parece que estás hecha un lío.

Gracias.- Bere volteó a ver con gratitud a su salvador, descubriendo a un hombre de ojos increíblemente cálidos y sonrisa confiable.- Todo me ha salido mal últimamente...

Es solo una mala racha, estoy seguro.- sonrió él, ayudando a Bere a zafar su pie.- Verás que pronto todo marcha mejor.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro?.- gruñó Bere, escéptica.

Porque debe ser una buena señal el que haya podido conocerte.- sonrió él, de forma muy especial.

Berenice se ruborizó y soltó una carcajada nerviosa. El muchacho consiguió entonces zafar a Bere de la coladera y la ayudó a levantarse, tras lo cual la ayudó a recoger sus cosas del piso y guardarlas de nuevo en su bolsa, mientras ella se sobaba el pie adolorido.

Aquí tienes.- dijo el joven.- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedes caminar?

No sé.- confesó Bere, intentando ponerse de pie.- Me duele un poco.

Entonces, espera.- pidió el muchacho.- Te ayudaré.

Y antes de que Bere pudiera decir nada, el joven le entregó su bolsa con sus cosas y cargó a la muchacha, llevándosela a una banca de un parque cercano. Ahí, el muchacho comenzó a revisarle el pie a la chica, dándole al mismo tiempo un leve masaje.

¿Te duele mucho?.- preguntó él.

Solo un poco.- respondió ella.

No es la gran cosa.- continuó el joven.- Solo una torcedura leve, no lo tienes tan hinchado, con un buen descanso y una venda, se te pasará.

¿Eres doctor?.- preguntó Bere.- Pareces saber mucho al respecto.

Nada de eso, pero me lesiono muy seguido.- respondió él.- Y por cierto, me llamo Mamoru.

¿Mamoru nada más?.- inquirió Bere.- ¿No tienes apellido?

Mamoru, simplemente.- él sonrió, enigmáticamente.- ¿Y tú eres...?

Berenice.- respondió ella.- Puedes decirme Bere, simplemente.

¿Tienes apellido?.- cuestionó Mamoru.

Si tú no me dices el tuyo, no veo por qué yo tenga que decirte el mío.- replicó Bere, mordaz.

Punto a tu favor.- rió Mamoru, pero no insistió.- ¿Te llevo a un hospital? Quizás prefieras que un médico te coloque la venda, aunque podría hacerlo yo.

Y eso fue todo. Mamoru llevó a Bere a su hotel y en el propio lobby le colocó una venda y le llevó un café y algunas golosinas, y antes de que cualquiera de los dos supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, ambos se enfrascaron tanto en el otro que al final del día ya no recordaban cómo había sido la vida antes de conocerse. Bere aun no se podía creer que su buena suerte la hubiese conducido a conocer a un muchacho tan agradable y tan lleno de promesas y esperanzas como lo era Mamoru, tal parecía ser que no todos los errores eran malos...

Mamoru y Berenice se pasaron varios días recorriendo la ciudad y conociéndose. Él era un gran guía de turistas y una persona increíble, y ella se decía que todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Era como si de buenas a primeras la buena fortuna le hubiese sonreído y le hubiese mandado a ese encantador muchacho a hacerle compañía. Sin embargo, ella sabía que nada era para siempre... Sobre todo, porque él había puesto las reglas: nada de apellidos, ni de vidas pasadas. Únicamente podían preguntarse acerca de sus gustos y disgustos, más no de quienes eran cada uno y a qué se dedicaban o querían dedicarse en un futuro. Una regla un tanto extraña que marcaba lo fugaz que sería la relación que llevaban, cualquiera que fuera ésta, pero que Bere estuvo dispuesta a aceptar... Nada es para siempre...

¿Crees en las casualidades?.- le preguntaba Mamoru a Bere, en repetidas ocasiones.

La suerte existe.- respondía Bere, simplemente.- Por algo pasan las cosas.

Quizás sí.- insistía Mamoru.- Quizás no...

Todo parecía un sueño, una especie de irrealidad, junto a Mamoru los días se pasaban sin sentir y todo parecía ser diferente... Sin embargo, como en todos los sueños, algún día Berenice se iba a despertar, y lo hizo de una forma un tanto brusca, el día en el que Mamoru le dijo que no iban a volver a verse más.

Debo partir.- dijo él.- Me están esperando.

Y eso fue todo. Ni una explicación de por qué se iría, ni una razón justificada, ni una promesa de que volverían a verse. Era doloroso, pero Bere se lo había prometido, así que no preguntó razones, decidiéndose a no llorar.

Fue agradable estar contigo.- fue todo cuanto ella dijo.- Gracias por mostrarme Tokio, estos días han sido de los mejores en toda mi vida.

Mamoru vio la expresión de ella, tan determinada, y a sus ojos que la contradecían, cargados de tristeza, y sonrió. Bere no comprendía el motivo de su sonrisa, hasta que él la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. No se necesitaban explicaciones para ese beso, solo bastaba sentirlo...

Al día siguiente, Mamoru se marchó y Berenice se resignó a que no lo volvería a ver. La noche que pasaron juntos fue la mejor en la vida de ambos, pero por mutuo acuerdo silencioso, ninguno se lo dijo expresamente al otro. Así pues, cuando Bere se despertó y no vio a Mamoru durmiendo a su lado, se dio cuenta de que el sueño había acabado...

Ella decidió no deprimirse y disfrutar de la vida a cada instante, tal y como él se lo había enseñado. La chica terminó su recorrido por Japón y en su último día en ese país Bere decidió visitar el sitio en donde comenzó todo.

Increíble que haya sido por una coladera.- suspiró Berenice.- Por un simple error...

Pero algo le decía a la chica que nada en esa vida eran tan solo simples errores, sino que cada equivocación, cada decisión errónea nos llevaba a todos por caminos diferentes a los que pensamos, simplemente, y que una equivocación podía ser la ventana a una vida mejor a la que habíamos imaginado. Era una lección que Berenice aprendió de una manera muy curiosa, pero que no olvidaría mientras tuviera vida...

Así pues, ahora Berenice estaba sentada en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, esperando a que saliera su vuelo. Al día siguiente, ella se encontraría en México y volvería a su rutina de toda la vida, a trabajar sin descanso para la compañía de computación que la había contratado por considerarla la mejor en su área, y pronto lo vivido en Japón no sería más que un sueño quizás imposible de creer, una simple casualidad, quizás. Sin embargo, la otra lección que Berenice habría de aprender sería que nada en esta vida son simples casualidades, sino solo pequeñas piezas del gran rompecabezas que es la vida y que se encarga de unir el destino...

Berenice vio cómo él se sentó junto a ella y se preguntó cómo era posible que existiese una casualidad lo suficientemente grande que permitiera que Mamoru estuviese ahí con ella. Quizás era solo un sueño, o su sueño reprimido de volverlo a ver... De fondo se escuchaba una canción que venía de quien sabe donde, pero que expresaba el sentir de ambos en ese momento...

Tengo una mala noticia

¿Cómo es posible que nos volvamos a encontrar, después de todo?.- preguntó Berenice, al fin.- si esto no es una coincidencia, no sé que será.

No existen las casualidades, Bere.- replicó Mamoru, negando con la cabeza.- Solo el destino.

No sé por qué no puedes hablarme directamente una vez en la vida.- suspiró Bere.- En eso, no cambias...

No fue casualidad que nos encontráramos aquella vez, en Tokio.- respondió Mamoru.- Yo lo tenía planeado.

¿Me vas a decir que tú destapaste la coladera momentos antes de que yo pasara por ahí para hacerme caer a propósito?.- bufó Bere, riéndose.

No exactamente, pero sí te estaba vigilando, buscando el mejor momento para acercarme a ti.- confesó Mamoru.- Te vi días antes de eso, haciendo compras en Akihabara, y desde entonces te seguí, pero no me decidía a hablarte, hasta que vi que te caíste a la coladera.

¿Ahora resulta que eres un acosador?.- Bere ya no sabía si reír o llorar.

Mamoru se echó a reír, pensando en que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como se las había pensado. Bere se veía un poco tensa, sin saber muy bien en qué pensar.

No te acosaba, aunque no me creas.- continuó él.- Simplemente quería conocerte. No todos los días ves a chicas tan lindas en la calle y pues tú me llamaste mucho la atención.

¿Crees que soy linda?.- Bere se echó a reír, de los nervios.

¿Crees que no?.- Mamoru la volteó a ver.- Te seguí durante días, solo para poder ver tu sonrisa, y el día en el que prometí que si no te hablaba te iba a dejar en paz, pensé que tendría que ocurrir algo lo suficientemente grave como para acercarme a ti, y fue entonces cuando te atoraste con la coladera. Dime si eso no fue el destino.

Bere no dijo nada, solo sonrió. Quizás, después de todo, las casualidades no existían y todo era obra del destino...

¿Y ahora?.- quiso saber ella.- ¿Qué decisión te hizo estar aquí, en la misma sala de espera en donde estoy yo?

¿Y a punto de abordar el mismo avión?.- continuó Mamoru.- Quizás un trabajo, quizás otra cosa. ¿Eso importa?

No.- negó Bere, sin dejar de sonreír.

Mamoru se inclinó hacia ella y la besó, y ella, por supuesto, se dejó llevar. No importaba si había sido producto de un error o de una casualidad... Lo que importaba era que los dos tenían una oportunidad de estar juntos una vez más. Y lo demás, no contaba ya...

**Notas:**

Bien, antes que nada, este fic es mi regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermanita Bere, alias Sanae 82, y quisiera aclarar que no puse el apellido del personaje de Mamoru, para que ella escoja a qué Mamoru quiere para este fic, si Mamoru Izawa de Captain Tsubasa o Mamoru Chiba, de Sailor Moon. Puede ser cualquiera de los dos, todo queda a elección de Bere. Sin embargo, yo coloco este fic en la zona de Captain Tsubasa por comodidad, pero la decisión final la tiene Sanae 82. Hermanita, no me pude decidir entre uno y otro, por eso lo hice así xD. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Mamoru Izawa es un personaje creado por Yoichi Takahashi.

Mamoru Chiba es un personaje creado por Naoko Takeuchi.

Berenice Mendoza es un personaje creado por Sanae 82.


End file.
